Não é Facil amar
by Anjinha Tsuki
Summary: Eu tenho medo de te perder, eu tenho medo de nunca mais tiver mas tenho esperanças de um dia ainda conseguir te conquistar. Kag
1. Chapter 1

_**Não é fácil amar.**_

Já devia ser mais de 00:00 noite, todos naquela casa deveriam estar dormindo, menos ela, com seus cabelos negros e lisos ate a metade das costas e que finalizavam com lindos cachos, aqueles olhos castanhos que sempre aviam um brilho de alegria não se passava de um mar de tristezas... Estava sentada na sua janela olhando a noite estrelada, com a sua maior companheira no colo, sua guitarra, ela ainda lembra quando pequena seu pai ensinando-a a tocar, mas ele já avia partido, seu coração pouco a pouco foi despedaçando, pelo menos amanha iria deixar aquela cidade que deixava tantas lembranças tristes, aquele dia pra ela foi o mais longo, encontrou o namorado a traindo, se despediu das amigas, e depois disso só se lembra de estar sentada na sua varanda tocando algumas notas e cantando uma de suas próprias musicas.

_Vou embora daqui, viver minha vida._

_Sei que agora posso ser feliz sem você aqui_

Ela cantava baixo, mas com uma voz triste, desde pequena a musica ajudava ela a sorrir, mas aquela letra ela avia feito especialmente para ele.

_Não entende nada quando veio me dizer que não mais me amava._

_Nossas vidas para você não valem nada eu ainda choro por você._

O seu quarto estava vazio não tinha mais nada, apenas uma cama improvisada para ela dormir, mas o resto estava vazio, assim como estava seu coração e sua mente naquele momento, naquele momento que ela simplesmente só queria estar ao lado da pessoa que ela achava que ela realmente o amava.

_Vou embora daqui, viver minha vida._

_Sei que agora posso ser feliz sem você aqui_

Com essas palavras uma lagrima solitária caia sobre sua pele manchando aquele rosto pálido mas angelical, para ela era um novo amanha, no exato momento em que tocava a ultima nota em sua guitarra já se podia ver os primeiros raios do sol começando a aparecer no céu escuro, ela sorrio vendo que para ela existia um novo amanha.

- Parece que agora vou embora desse lugar...

Dizia ela sorrindo com um poço de alegria, para ela, Kagome Higurashi, um novo amanha em um novo lugar...

- Tokyo e bom você conseguir me agüentar.

Já podia se ouvir a mãe da menina acordando seu irmão para começarem se aprontar, a mãe dela sabia que ela deveria estar acordada, então ela só bateu duas vezes na porta e disse.

- Filha se arrume daqui uma hora o caminhão de mudanças deve estar chegando, vou preparar alguma coisa rápida para nos alimentarmos.

A menina avia ficado em silencio, a mãe sabia que ela estava ouvindo, entrou no banheiro do quarto e tomou uma ducha rápido, para limpar o corpo de toda aquela sujeira, para tirar o cheiro daquele inútil rapaz penetrando sua pele... Ela pensava com raiva o nome dele...

- Houjo eu ainda vou me vingar de você.

Ela se enrolava em sua toalha e passava a mão no espelho que avia ficado embaçado grassas ao vapor, ela se olhava um pouco e via como os seus traços aviam mudado, estava com um rosto mais feminino, um corpo mais de mulher, ela só pensava em como seria as pessoas na nova escola, no novo lugar, estava se mudando para fazer companhia ao seu avô pois sua avó não avia falecido a muito tempo, ela colocou uma calça jeans escura de boca de sino e uma blusinha que chegava ate o seu umbigo de alças grosas preta com alguns cristais em prata, e o seu surrado mas amado All Star, colocou sua mochila nas costas e guardou sua guitarra e levou ela para baixo, antes de fechar a porta do seu quarto deu uma ultima olhada nele, era rosa a cor que ela detestava, sempre falava para mãe que queria pintar ele de um azul bem claro, mas a mãe falava que era gastar dinheiro atoa, a única lembrança que lhe fazia bem naquele quarto era as com o seu pai, ela fechou a porta e suspirou, levantou a cabeça fazendo que sua franja balança-se um pouco e desceu as escadas determinada, colocou as coisas encostadas perto da porta aonde havia muitas outras coisas e foi tomar café com sua mãe.

O irmão dela brincava com o seu gato Bayo, era uma coisa linda de se ver.

-Garra retalhadora de almas...

Uma gota enorme surgiu na cabeça dela e pensava...

"se pudesse escolher minha família, não mudaria nadinha nela"

A garota sorria a mãe lhe serviu um suco de laranja com duas torradas a garota comeu enquanto brincava um poço com o sue irmão que tinha apenas 6 anos.

-Maninha quero ser igual a você quando crescer, assim você me ensina a tocar aquela coisa com cordas e agente toca junto ta legal?

A garota sorria quando brincava com o irmão, literalmente era um baka da vida dela, o baka que ela sempre iria cuidar dele.

-Pode deixar maninho, quando você souber tocar "aquela coisa com cordas..." Ela dizia colocando aspas com as mãos...Agente vai arrasa junto viu.

O caminhão avia chegado, tudo já estava carregado e todos estavam dentro do carro...

-Vamos lá crianças dêem um tchau a nossa antiga casa, e um grande oi para Tokyo.

A estrada estava calma aquele dia, estava um ótimo dia para se mudar, Kagome com os fones no ouvido ouvindo musica e olhando pela janela, ela imaginava como seria morar na cidade grande, sempre morou no subúrbio, será que iria aceitar ela? Ela deu um leve sorriso e pensou.

"Se não gostarem de mim, que se dane".

Não demorou muito e eles chegaram, era um apartamento enorme, Havia 4 quartos sendo que dois eram suíte, uma cozinha enorme uma sala e com varanda, era maravilhoso, ela quase não acreditava que aquele apartamento era quase do tamanho da casa dela, quando viu seu avô quase pulou em seu pescoço.

-VOVÔ.

Gritava a menina com felicidade ao ver o seu avô, deu-lhe um abraço bem forte para matar toda a saudade que sentia, o avô sempre foi o seu segundo pai que esteve ao lado dela, ele mostrou aonde seria os nossos quartos e me deu uma suíte, ele sempre dizia que eu devia ter privacidade, eu ria um pouco, mas estava à vontade, as paredes do quarto eram brancas e uma única dela era azul, tinha uma cama que ficava próxima a enorme janela que lá avia tipo um "acolchoamento" próprio para se sentar um armário e uma escrivaninha, estava perfeito para mim, o banheiro era branco, um banheiro simples com um Box, espelho, pia e etc.

Estiquei-me na cama e joguei minhas coisas em um canto do quarto, menos minha guitarra, já podia ouvir minha mãe chegando próximo do meu quarto e batendo duas vezes na porta, pensei que ela não ia entrar, mas foi ao contrario.

-Vamos filha temos que ir à sua nova escola precisamos fazer sua matricula e pegar seu uniforme...

Disse ela simplesmente sorrindo.

Murmurei um UHUM de má vontade e levantei, dei uma escovada em meus cabelos e já saia do quarto e sentava na sala, meu avo chegou com um prato enorme de biscoitos, to vendo que daqui eu saiu gorda (você acha? Eu já tenho certeza.) nossa você como autora deve me amar em *lagrimas nos olhos* (chora não querida vai borra sua maquiagem, deu trabalho escrever ela ta) ta num choro como você pediu com carinho (vamos voltar a historia?) ai ta bom.

Depois que tive esse papo muito interessante com uma certa pessoa (posso ouvir ta) comecei a comer os maravilhosos biscoitinhos que meu avô fez para mim, mas para minha infelicidade, minha mãe já estava me chamando para ir na maldita escola de Tokyo, Não era muito longe dali de carro deu uns 15 minutos, e olha que tinha um pouco de transito, sai do carro e fui acompanhando minha mãe, a escola era enorme, dava para se ouvir os alunos conversando, e alguma sala em sua aula de ed. Física, chegamos a secretaria, o diretor apertou a mão da minha mãe e ela me apresentou, eles estavam discutindo sobre minha matricula e eu apertada para ir ao banheiro...

- Er.. Com licença pode me informar aonde é o banheiro?

Perguntei educadamente ele me informou que era no pátio da escola eu agradeci e me retirei a procura do banheiro, nessa minha "procura" eu bate em alguma coisa muito dura mesmo (uiii que duro em) você fica quieta e trate de escrever(ai ta bom num ta mais aqui quem falou)

- o sua fedelha olha por onde anda.

-E você seu brutamontes tenha mais educação... Eu estava me levantando já que o brutamontes nem estender a mão estendeu.

- E quem você acha que é para falar comigo desse jeito em.

- Concerteza uma pessoa bem mais educada que você.

Já me virava para ir ao banheiro, mas ele insistia em me perturbar, mal sabia que de longe alguém nos observava, ele segurou meu braço com toda a "delicadeza" do mundo e me virei para olhar nos olhos daquele infeliz, esse foi meu primeiro erro, não sei se ele sentiu o mesmo, mas um calafrio subiu pela minha espinha me arrepiando inteira, aqueles olhos, aqueles olhos âmbares, que com um único olhar me fez tremer na base.

Quem será que é essa garota, muito intrometida para o meu gosto, mas falando serio, ate que é gostosinha "pensamentos importunos" (cutuca ele, o amiguinho para de pensar com a cabeça de baixo e se concentra.) Fica quieta e faça o seu trabalho. ( olha quem é que fala posso te matar sabia) tente então...( não tenho coragem) então continua...

Voltei a si e puxei o meu braço para ele soltar, acho que ele tava pasmando, ou impressão minha, me virei e fui em outra direção ouvi-o gritar alguma coisa.

-Ou qual e o sue nome?

Virei-me e olhei para ele de novo.

-Quem sabe algum dia você descobre.

Que garota estranha....

Que garoto estranho...

_**Continua...**_

________________ ~ ~ ________________

**Ally Tsuki **

_Oie meus amores *--*_

_Sentiram saudades da titia?_

"_Cri cri cri"_

_nhain nem sei quem ta lendo, mais mande reviews para melhorar essa FanFic, não sei se é para a comemoração de uns ou tristeza de outros, mas sim vai ter continuação, e aguardem, pois é capaz de varias outras terem..._

_Kissus na xexa de todos que leiam minhas fic's. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Não e fácil amar.**_

_**Capitulo 2.**_

Ela virava e saia de lá naquele exato momento, deixando para traz um hanyou muito confuso e bonito ( bonito? O cara é um TDB dos infernos) ele sacudia um pouco seus longos cabelos prateados estava sem camiseta e com a calça moletom da escola deixando a mostra o tronco bem malhado, ele olhava com um interrogação na cara querendo saber quem seria aquela jovem, lembrava alguém, só queria descobrir quem, ignorou e foi beber água.

Kagome olhava para traz para observar quem era o tal rapaz, mas o que, mas lhe chamou a atenção foi o par de orelhas de cachorro muito kawaii's no topo da cabeça daquele garoto estranho, só seguiu seu caminho de volta a sala do diretor a conversa já estava no fim, todos já estavam de pé e se cumprimentaram e deram um forte aperto de mão, observei minha mãe segurando o uniforme, uma saia preta de pregas parecia que era uns dois palmos acima do joelho, e uma blusa social branca de botões, acompanhei minha mãe ate a saída os alunos já estavam subindo para suas salas, em pensamento estava tremendo de medo, aquela escola tinha o que eu mais detestava no mundo, panelinhas...Amanha iria precisar de uma aspirina do tamanho do apartamento do vovô... Sorria com o comentário que pensei.

Acho que era umas 23:30 naquele momento, meu quarto estava todo apagado, pensava comigo mesma, estava com a janela do meu quarto aberto uma leve brisa invadia ele, refrescante para aquele calor que estava fazendo desde de manha, a única luz que via era a da lua banhando minha cama e meu computador, estava pensando naquele infeliz de orelhas de cachorro kawaiis no topo da cabeça, ele não saia dos meus pensamentos, já estava me incomodado...

-Preciso esvaziar minha cabeça, dessa maneira nem vou conseguir dormir...

Desliguei meu computador e dei um leve pulo na minha cama (o sua gorda a cama custa caro) Olha quem fala o sujo falando do mal lavado...(não conte meus babados e faça o seu trabalho...) Então faça o seu .... Continuando, peguei um caderno de capa dura todo preto com alguns rabiscos feitos de branquinho, abri em uma pagina branquinha, pronto vamos desabafar a traves da escrita, meu pai sempre dizia que o melhor modo de se escrever musicas e quando você esta quase gritando de tanta coisa na cabeça, e aquele hanyou que nem eu mesma sei o nome já estava me enchendo os neurônios (ainda existe algum?) Ignorando uma certa mosca que estava na minha cabeça... Comecei a escrever algumas letras, pior que estava ficando uma coisa interessante.

_Apenas um dia, apenas um dia normal,_

_Simplesmente tentando entender._

No começo pareciam apenas algumas frases sem sentido, mas comecei a imaginar como ficaria um som de guitarra de fundo, nada muito pesado, mas bem delicado nada muito lento, mas também não muito rápido.

_Apenas um garoto, apenas um garoto normal._

_Ele estava olhando para o céu._

Minha mente só se direcionava aquele rapaz, não sabia o porque, mas a cada palavra que escrevia meu coração dava pulos de alegria.

_Quando ele perguntou se eu gostaria ir longe_

_Eu parei para aproveitar aquele dia todo, ele encontrou exatamente o que ele está olhando._

Lembrei-me de varias coisas, aqueles no Maximo 5 minutos ao lado de um completo estranho nunca mexeu tanto assim comigo... O que estava acontecendo.

_Parecia uma estrela disparada, ele resplandeceu e disse._

_Pegue minha mão, viva o momento, você pode. _

_Você não viu seus sonhos deitados sobre a palma de sua mão?_

Parecia que estava me aprofundando no assunto para escrever aquela letra, parecia que fiquei dias pesquisando sobre isso, mas simples 5 minutos me fez ter esses sentimentos.

_E quando ele falou, ele falou simplesmente palavras,_

_Pensei nelas sem acreditar_

_Apesar de sentir o que eu nunca havia sentido_

Parei de escrever na hora, minha cabeça estava mais leve, será que amor a primeira vista existe, não deve ser somente minha cabeça, fechei o caderno e coloquei de volta a mesinha que tinha do lado da minha cama junto com o meu lápis, me cobri e virei para o lado e olhei as estrelas e sussurrei com a voz rouca e baixa...

- Minha cabeça deve estar me pregando uma peça... Virei para o lado e peguei no sono.

Acordei com aquele maldito despertador, terça-feira, nossa que emoção primeiro dia de aula na nova escola cheia de meninas patrícinhas e meninos Bad Boy... A vida não poderia ser melhor?

Levantei com aquele meu bom humor de sempre... E fui tomar uma maravilhosa ducha, já notaram como um banho sempre nos dá uma força que surgi de algum lugar? Lavei meus cabelos, tomei aquele banho... E que banho.(Ok já entendemos) Agora sim estava com o meu humor renovado, coloquei aquele uniforme e me olhei no espelho, estava parecendo uma estudante nota A+, uma enorme gota veio na minha cabeça.

-Nem ferrando eu vou assim.

Peguei minha fiel amiga agulha e linha, deixei os dois primeiros botões da blusa abertos, aquela saia totalmente preta estava me irritando, peguei algumas miçangas e bordei uma coisa rápida, ficou bem melhor, uma meia branca ate uns três palmos abaixo do joelho, lápis de olho bem escuro, brilho labial incolor e meus cabelos naturais, pronto, posso ir para a escola agora.

Andei ate a cozinha vi que ainda faltava meia hora, tomei aquele café da manha com aquelas panquecas que só meu avô sabe fazer, morram de inveja, faltando uns 20 minutos foi escovar meus dentes e pegue minha mochila que por incrível que pareça era preta, mas não era sem graça que nem aquela micro saia do uniforme, cheia de chaveiros, coloquei um par de brincos de argola na orelha varias pulseiras nos braços, na porta gritei um tchau e causei meus sapatos, sair fechei a porta ao me vira dei de cara com uma menina com o uniforme igual ao meu, só que mais comportado, sabia que só agora notei como meus seios são chamativos?A menina toda sorridente chamou o elevador e fiquei ao lado dela, ela ficou me olhando de cabeça aos pés, estava me irritando e já lancei.

- Prazer Higurashi Kagome.

Disse com um sorriso no rosto, ir para escola sem conhecer ninguém era uma chatice ter alguém para mostrar as coisas pelo menos, acho que ela se sentiu alguém quando ouviu minha voz.

-Aa muito prazer meu nome é Rin. Ela disse estendendo a mão sem o sobre nome ela disse, achei estranho ela continuou falando após entrarmos no elevador...

-Uma dica de amiga, não fale seu sobrenome, vão pensar que você foi criada no exercito... disse dando umas leves risadinhas, o menina com bom humor ate logo cedo. Ela tinha um ar infantil chutei ser mais nova, estava com os cabelos castanhos soltos e com um brinco de florzinhas bem delicado, a bolsa era preta com vários straz em rosa, ela continuava a sorrir quando viu o elevador parar no 4° andar, mas 2° pessoas com o mesmo uniforme, mas um de sexo masculino, estava com uma calça social preta e uma blusa social branca de mangas compridas, estava de olhos fechados e usava um rabinho de cavalo baixo com um pouquinho de cabelo, a menina pelo menos do estilo eu gostei, o uniforme praticamente igual ao meu, mas sem as miçangas e só com um botam da blusa abeto, a bolsa preta cheia de chaveiros os cabelos castanhos assim como os olhos e um lápis de olho forte, a Rin parecia conhecer todos.

-Bom dia Sango-Chan, bom dia Miroku – Kun.

Os dois falaram em coro, a Rin continuava sorrindo a porta do elevador fechou, e começou a descer.

-Rin quem é a novata ai?Dizia o sexo masculino me olhando, na verdade olhando para meus atributos e indo passar a mão aonde não devia, eu como tenho um ótimo humor logo de manha so fiz a questão de lhe apresentar minha mão com cinco dedos a cara dele.

"Tap".

Meus cinco dedos no rosto lisinho dele.

-A novata tem nome, prazer Kagome.

A porta do elevador se abriu o porteiro cumprimentou todos nos e deu umas leves risadinhas ao ver o Miroku massageando o rosto, estava sentindo ser observado, era aquela outra garota do 4° andar, ela chegou e me cutucou no ombro.

-Err... Prazer Sango... Desculpas pelo nosso amiguinho tarado ali atrás...Disse com um sorriso no rosto.

-A que isso já vi piores...Mas e conhecem da escola ou do prédio?

Rin e Miroku conversavam aberas da gente ela tinha ate que um papo legal...

-Na verdade eu sou prima da Rin moramos nesse apartamento desde que ela tinha 4 anos e eu 5 sempre protegi ela como minha irmãzinha mais nova, o Hentai se mudou para ai quando tinha 10 anos, daí praticamente amigos de infância, agora Rin tem 15 anos, eu tenho 16 e o Miroku 16.

Nossa um ano de diferança cada um tem menos ela e o hentai, ops quer dizer Miroku, opa pêra ai, ela tem 16? Mesma idade... Que eu seja da sala dela.

-Eu e o Miroku somos da mesma sala, temos mais um companheiro e mesmo... Ela começou a gritar...-O Rin o Inu Yasha não iria com a gente hoje não?

Rin bateu a mão na testa se esquecendo completamente e pegando o celular e ligando para ele, mas so se ouvia aquele barulhinho que todo mundo adora.

"TU TU TU TU"

-Ele já deve estar na escola sabe como é o Sessho.

Dizia a baixinha com um sorriso no rosto, já se via um mar de alunos na porta da escola, Kgome já se desanimava, mas todos estavam olhando para elas, tava achando estranho todos cumprimentando eles, alguns ignorados outros não, só se ouvia de longe uma Rin nada delicada gritando aos berros.( se ela ta gritando obviamente que vai ser aos berros...)

Puts verdade...(a inteligência rara) Mas voltando a historia.

-Sesshooooo...

Quando eu observei quem era gelei os mesmos cabelos pratiados, que faltavam o que mas me tinha chamado atenção, as orelinhas kawaii's, já estava em pensamento "meu deus ta brincando que ele vai ser amigo deles né?" mas daí eu me chamo de burra, burra mesmo, pior que isso, eles me apresentam a rodinha, eles virgula a Sango porque o Hentai "meu apelido carinhoso para aquele tarado do Miroku" me apresentou...

-Seguinte meus amados aqui esta nossa nova companheira, Kagome Higurashi, Higurashi neh?

Rin deveria ter falado para ela, acentuei com a cabeça, se via uma pessoa chegando por traz de mim me abraçando e rodando por traz, eu literalmente gelei...

-Minha querida kikyou não precisava ficar aqui me esperando meu amor.

A ser tão estranho ia me dar um beijo quando eu chutei e fiz um gol bem nas intimidades dele.

-Ta pensando que é quem pra chegar desse jeito, seja quem for essa tão de Kikyou só bem diferente dela viu seu idiota.

O dito cujo levantou prontinho para me dar uma surra quando eu reconheço aquelas mechas pratiados, e aquelas orelinhas kawaii's e parece que ele também se lembra de mim, se fosse combinado não daria certo falamos juntos em coro.

- O QUE VOCÊ TAH FAZENDO AQUI?

_**Continua...**_

_**Ally Tsuki**_

_Nhain gente eu sei que ta ficando a coisa mais horrível desse site de Fanfic's, mas não me culpem, eu estava só escrevendo one shots, é minha primeira tentativa em uma com capítulos, acho que as vezes fujo do sentido da historia, mas tenham paciência quem sabe algum dia nesse lindo ano que esta quase acabando mas quero agradecer as pessoas que leram o 1° capitulo, e entre elas todas uma em especial._ _**jeh-chan.**_

_Obrigada pelos conselhos que você me deu, eu ainda não consegui ainda usá-los, sou um desastre, mas pelo menos estou tentando... Então me amores aqui esta mais um capitulo de __**não é fácil amar.**_

_Espero que estejam gostando e estão vendo esse lindo botam escrito_

_**Review this Story/Chapter**_

_Clique nele e faça essa escritora feliz..._

_Kissus e ate o próximo capitulo._

_**Momento Propaganda**_

_Para as pessoas que curtiram essa Fanfic leiam também:_

_**Lagrimas de um Anjo.**_

_Você foi o anjo e o demônio que possuiu o meu coração_

_**Antes de Partir.**_

_Antes de partir eu só quero que você me diga..._

_Obrigada._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Não e fácil amar.**_

_Legendas para vocês não se perderem:_

_-... : Fala do Fulano de tal._

"_-... : Bilhetes escritos em papeis ou comentários de personagens._

"_... : Pensamento de fulano de tal._

_(...) – eu atrapalhando vocês._

_**Capitulo 3.**_

Estava incrédula, como logo no meu primeiro dia dentro daquele inferno chamado escola poderia encontrar o menino de orelhas fofas? E ainda ele e amigo desse povo que ta comigo... Eu joguei pedra na cruz na encarnação passada (não foi na autora mesmo...) o pior de tudo era ver todos olhando para minha cara, e se perguntando "de onde vocês se conhecem", eu deveria estar com uma cara da atriz que não esperava ganhar o Oscar, mas fazer o que é assim que Kagome Higurashi reage em uma situação como essa, mas grassa ao santo Deus, não a autora, o sinal tocou, eu teria que ir a diretoria pegar meus livros e a secretaria iria me levar a minha sala com as certas apresentações, sai de lá num pulo gritando que as veria na hora do intervalo e corre para diretoria, ora que maravilha meu primeiro dia e estou com fama de "a muda" é uma coisa tão tocante, tocante mais ainda quando cheguei na diretoria e vi o diretor nos maiores amasso com a secretaria, e meu deus que amasso, ela estava com a blusa com os dois primeiros botões abertos com ele deitado na mesa dela e ela em cima dele, aquilo ali não era mais amasso, bate cuidadosamente na porta morrendo de vergonha e os dois se levantaram num tiro...

-Obrigada Srta. Kagura por me ajudar a rever os documentos.

Sei que "documentos" são esses, ele se retirou da sala ela já me entregou meu horário com aquele humor maravilhoso de sempre dela e me acompanhou ate a sala e falou com o professor, olha que maravilha minha primeira aula tava parecendo que era historia, alguma maneira mais intediante de se começar suas manhas? Obviamente que não... fui entrando na sala e todos me olharam, sabe aquela que você se segura pra vira e fala "perderam alguma coisa na minha cara?" fiquei na frente da sala e ela falou as asneiras de sempre mais o voz irritante a dela, finalmente quando ela parou de falar pediu para me apresentar, falei o meu maravilhoso "Bom Dia" e ela me mostrou o meu lugar, sabe que eu reparei agora, a Sango e da minha sala ela tava gritando que nem uma loca do outro lado da sala e aponto pro meu lugar ultima carteira ai que maravilha perto da janela junto com um par de orelhas kawaiis...OPA pêra ai? Orelhas kawaiis, cabelo prateado, só pode ser praga...

Pêra ai ele ta olhando pra minha cara, e porque a professora ta falando que eu vou senta bem atras dele... Deus o que eu fiz para merecer isso? Fui ao meu lugar me acomodei e reparei que ele e a Sango estavam mandando bilhetinhos, isso é coisa de mulher mais fazer o que, a professora voltou a explicar num sei lá o que sobre um cara que viveu a uns 100 anos aberas e eu juro que tentei prestar atenção mais à vista da janela era tão confortante o céu tão lindo e de repente vejo uma delicada bolinha de papel na minha mesa, abro delicadamente e vejo uma letra desconhecida bem delicada obviamente de Sango.

"-amiga querida de meu coração" meus pensamentos "lá vêm merda..." "- se sabe que eu te adoro né?". Literalmente olha a merda."-Quer ir ao Shopping hoje comigo e com a Rin?" Literalmente uma tremenda gota apareceu na minha cabeça, eu pensando "pronto estou perdida" elas me chamam para ir ao shopping, Deus esta olhando por mim esta manha, soltei ate um pouco o ar que estava em meus pulmões e responde com todo o carinho possível que tinha "-A claro por que não?" Mais esse por que me deu um medo quando ele leu e começou a dar umas leves risadinhas e escreveu naquele papelzinho que estava mais amassado do que dinheiro na mão de criança "–Já que você mora no mesmo andar que a Rin ela te pega e agente espera vocês na frente do prédio!", eu não entende muito o vocês mais nem deu tempo de perguntar, pois o sinal avia batido e a segunda aula era Ed. Física, oba vamos correr em um calor escaldante que delicia, a Sango me puxou para o vestiário já estava com minha roupa de ginástica dentro da bolsa e vi qual seria meu armário, era praticamente do lado dela só que na frente, grassas a deus não avia nenhuma patty mas como sei que deus me adora de mas logo nesse momento se ouve vozes bem irritantes.

- Ai Kiky o cachorrinho ta com outra e esqueceu que já tem dona por acaso?

Parecia que Sango avia parado de respirar e falando bem baixinho...

-K-chan, vamos logo não quero confusão agora...

Parecia que ela sabia de alguma coisa que eu não sabia mais a conversa do corredor do lado continuou e como.

- Ai querida não se preocupe, é só eu ameaçar que agente ai terminar que ele não esta sendo fiel e esse papo de sempre que ele nem vai mais lembrar o nome dessa inha que ele esta andando junto.

Podiam se ouvir as risadinhas das meninas Kagome ficou curiosa mais viu a car de Sango quando foi puxada carinhosamente do banco onde ela estava centada amarrando os calçados, chegamos nas quadras e as mesmas vozes irritantes do vestiário estavam lá, sabe aquela escola tem umas meninas bem irritantes mais dos meninos não vou comentar nada, aquele maldito micro shortes apertadinhos pretos que chagavam ate a metade de minha coxa e aquela camiseta branca baby loke, eu estava literalmente sendo comida pelos olhos, estava perdendo uns quinze quilos só de secadas, ao momento que um certo Yokai passou por mim quase mete a mal na fuça dele.

- Um vejamos aqui carne nova no pedaço, ola minha querida será que o cachorrinho tem telefone?

Falava com aquele seu sorrisinho de pegador no rosto e reparei que uma menina ruiva que estava com aquela tal de "Kiki" estava praticamente me matando com os olhos.

- Olha meu querido... colocava minhas mãos afastando ele,- Em primeiro lugar não to vendo cachorro nenhum alem de você aqui!

Nunca vi a sala olhar para mim tão rápido que nem quando eu cheguei comparado com essa briguinha.

- Me desculpa ai então querida e que beleza como a sua ainda estou a procura, ops não é que parece que acabei de achar... Ele me puxava pra perto dele enlaçando minha cintura acho que o tapa que a Sango deu no Hentai hoje de manha me deu inspiração, pois minha mão certinha ficou marcada naquele tarado de meia tigela.

- Olha aqui sei lá quem seja você antes de encostar o dedo em mim se coloque em seu lugar, pois não sou essas menininhas que caem na sua ladainha.

Aquilo me deixou com os nervos a flor da pele e meu ótimo humor que estava naquele dia ficou cada vez melhor.

A sala intera vaio aquele Yokai lobo que reparei depois quando ele se aproximou de mim e puxou meu rosto e disse em uma distancia bem perigosa para o meu gosto.

- Vai ter volta esta claro?

Os olhos dele estavam me secando eu simplesmente responde dando um sorrisinho de vitória naquele momento.

- Cristalino e me virei e fui em direção de Sango e Inuyasha que reparei que Miroku também estava com a turma todos olhando pra mim com umas caras tipo essa – O_o (Também depois de uma dessa ate eu fiquei com medo) Se não se esqueceu que quem ta criando isso é você não? (Puts e mesmo, continuando) Eu cheguei com meu sorrisinho de sempre, dificilmente quando estou com aquele humor, acho que estou na TPM, Inuyasha só deu um simples comentário, simples mesmo.

- Feeh...

Sango me abraçou e se pendurou no meu pescoço.

- Então vamos ao Shopping hoje né K-chan?

Ninguém nunca me chamou de K-chan, sempre Gome, que carinhosa ela.

- Hai, mas oque o Hentai, quer dizer Miroku ta fazendo aqui?

Sango deu uma leve risadinha.

-todos nos somos da mesma sala, só que esse baka ai senta aberas de mim e estava praticando um ronco delicioso durante a aula de Historia.

Ele simplesmente passava as mãos nos cabelos.

- A culpa não e minha se você não me deixa dormir a noite Sangozinha.

Ela fechou as mãos e deu um "pedala robinho" de dar inveja a qualquer um que estava ali presente.

- Já te disse para não me chamar assim tarado.

Eu simplesmente estava achando aquilo uma comedia mais eu sempre estrago tudo, todos me olharam quando eu dei um grande suspiro e um bocejo acompanhando.

- Esta com sono fedelha?

Eu olhei para o dono daqueles pares de orelhas kawaiis com meu olhar quarenta e quatro e meio e responde bem carinhosamente.

-Não estou abrindo a porta da caverna para as moscas passarem.

Miroku e Sango riram e ele olhou para mim e vocês acreditam que agora que eu reparei agora que ele tem um percing no lábio inferior, meu deus um homem desses andar na rua deveria ser crime, ai ta subindo um calor concentra encara o chão isso o chão e bonito, já tinha percebido que estava literalmente corada, parecendo um pimentão ambulante (também com um homem desse ai me olhando ate eu ficava assim). HOMEM? ESSE É O OITAVO PECADO CAPITAL! (ta se concentra se não você vai começar a arrancar seus cabelos) entendido agora vamos ter muito hora nessa calma, ele só esta me olhando da cabeça aos pés e brincando com o percing na boca, e isso não ta sendo uma tentação mais grassa ao meu anjo da guarda o professor falou a atividade de hoje e me apresentou apara a sala que não me conhecia ainda e nos informou que a sala do 2 ano D nos acompanharia naquela manha, seria um jogo de basket, a Sango conhecia todas na classe e eu somente ela, Inuyasha e o Hentai, ela me apresentou as meninas que ela tinha amizade e formamos um time, da outra classe vi a mesma ruiva que quase arrancou meu cabelo com os olhos ficar na rede e me olhar e a aquela Kiky também me secar, pensei assim "será que essa inha que ela falou sou eu?" , o jogo começou e o nosso time começou ganhando já estávamos a frente e o placar estava assim 8 a 2, vi aquela tal de Kikynojo, o novo apelido a ela, gosto de dar apelido pras pessoas, do que será que elas me chamam pelas costas? Pedir tempo e me encarar, sabe quando você sente que você ta lascada literalmente eu sussurrei bem baixinho.

- Me lasquei.

O jogo começou de novo e aquela Kikynojo veio tentar pegar a bola de mim eu passei ela para a Sango mais daí ela me deu uma cotovelada no estomago e eu simplesmente me encolhi no chão buscando ar, o professor deu tempo e me perguntou se estava bem e se queria ficar no banco, olhei para elas e deu um leve sorrisinho.

- Não se preocupe professor gosto de desafios.

Levantei-me e fui para o lado da Sango e somente falei as seguintes palavras:

- O jogo acabou de começar.

Ela me olhou de canto e piscou para as meninas parece que não sou a única que odeia ela, Inuyasha só observava aquela kikynojo, daí tinha me tocado agora, o cachorrinho dela era ele, mas se ela não o ama o que faz com ele então? Ela estava indo pra cima de mim toda hora podia ouvir alguns comentários como: "nossa como elas são parecidas" mais não me distraia do jogo mais parecia que um Hayou estava em outro planeta, estava em transe olhando eu e aquela ridícula, com essa distraída ela me empurrou com tanta força fazendo eu perder o equilíbrio e cair direto no chão mais ali tinha um prego fazendo ele em si perfurar a minha mão esquerda, aquela dor agonizante me fez soltar um grito que reparei Inuyasha tampando as orelhas delicadas e mexendo o nariz parecendo sentir o cheiro de alguma coisa vi que Miroku perguntava alguma coisa pra ele não entendi a resposta so vi ele correndo para a quadra e me pegando no colo e gritando para o professor:  
- Eu a levo para a enfermaria professor.

-Sim senhor Inuyasha e você senhorita Kikyou esta suspensa das minhas aulas ate segunda ordem, pode ir para a diretoria.

Ela olhava para Inuyasha indignada com uma cara de mosca morta.

- Mas Inuzinho você vai deixar ele falar assim comigo em?  
Ele avia pegado um lenço do bolso dele e me dado para estancar o ferimento que estava bem feio mesmo, ele deu um olhar tão, mas tão frio a ela que ate o Havaí seria capaz de congelar.

- De você eu cuido mais tarde.

E virou de costas e saiu me levando ate a enfermaria, durante todo o percurso ele me levou no colo, pude sentir meu corpo próximo ao dele aquilo estava me dando arrepios e continuava a olhar a minha mão para não olhar para os olhos dele, mas em toda a minha ida eu nunca tinha chegado a uma enfermaria tão rápido como hoje, e ainda com um salva vidas daquele me segurando.

- Senhorita Kaede acidente na aula de Ed. Física.

A velha que estava lendo uma revista o olhou de canto e começou a se levantar.

-Inuyasha se for mais uma unha quebrada da kik... Ela parou de falar na hora quando viu que ele carregava outra pessoa no colo com um lenço na mão cheio de sangue já escorrendo e manchando a blusa da jovem.

-A coloque na cama Inuyasha, e volte para sua aula assim que ela acaber você pode vir buscar essa linda jovem.

Corei obviamente, pois ela ainda concordou falando '-Sim, linda jovem mesmo.'

Ele me colocou na cama e me ajeitou direito enquanto aquela velha muito carinhosa pelo jeito saiu da sala aberas de alguns medicamentos.

- Você esta bem?  
Murmurei apenas um "uhum" e fiz uma cara de dor ao ver cada vez mais sangue manchar o lencinho.

-Me desculpe pela Kikyou às vezes ela não sabe o que faz.  
ele disse olhando nos meus olhos e eu nos dele um clima estava se formando eu e ele estávamos próximos e finalmente nos...

_**Continua...**_

_**Ally Tsuki **_

_Meus amados leitores... eu sei que a cada capitulo isso piora, mas queria pedir meras desculpas pela demora, eu estava literalmente sem um pingo de inspiração, tentei varias e varias vezes mais nessa deliciosa madrugada me deu a loca e comecei a escrevei e não parei mais, basicamente a narradora da estória esta sendo a Kagome e acho que vai continuar assim, pelo menos desta vez acho que teve um sentido a mais..._

_**Momento Propaganda**_

_Para as pessoas que curtiram essa Fanfic leiam também:_

_**Lagrimas de um Anjo.**_

_Você foi o anjo e o demônio que possuiu o meu coração_

_**Antes de Partir.**_

_Antes de partir eu só quero que você me diga..._

_Obrigada._

_Queria agradecer ao meu leitor __Kaoro Yumi por tem me mandado uma review, e sim a musica da banda do seu primo, adoro as musicas deles, me trouxe muita inspiração para a criação dessa Fanfic, mas agora estou derivando as musicas, mais nos próximos capítulos não sei quais vão aparecer outras musicas dele viu._

_E para você que adora ver uma pessoa feliz clique nesse link ai em baixo escrito isso aqui._

_**Review this Story/Chapter**_

_Clique nele e faça essa escritora feliz..._

_Kissus e ate o próximo capitulo._


End file.
